leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dub
A of the Pokémon anime is a version which has voices recorded in a different language than the original Japanese. By some definitions of the word, the original Japanese recording can also be considered a dub, but fans almost exclusively use the word to refer recordings in other languages, and refer to the Japanese recording as "the original" or "raw" version. Unless a dub corrects an obvious error, the Japanese version is considered canon. The English dub Production The English dub was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and TAJ Productions from seasons one through five. Seasons six, seven and eight were produced solely by 4Kids Entertainment. After this, 4Kids lost dubbing rights, and seasons nine and ten were produced by and TAJ Productions. Since the beginning of season eleven, the dub is produced by Pokémon USA (now The Pokémon Company International) with DuArt Film & Video. Criticisms The dub has been the target of criticism and throughout its history. Despite these criticisms, most of the English dub is well-received, and has many viewers, some even preferring it over the original Japanese anime. Many would like to see DVDs containing the original Japanese version with subtitles, but that has yet to happen. During the early years of the dub, new episodes aired a year or more after their original Japanese airing, with 4Kids' long season breaks tending to cause the dub to fall far behind the original. Get the Show on the Road! and Ruin with a View, for instance, were first aired in March 2003 to commemorate the English release of , as they were in Japan for the Japanese release; however, in the dub prior to that that point, Ash had only just gotten his seventh Johto Badge, and he would remain in Johto until that November, when the Advanced Generation episodes would finally begin to be aired in order. When Pokémon USA took the helm, episodes initially aired with the same delay as they had been; however, the impending release of the English versions of forced them to compress the airing of the ninth season in order to be able to start the at the same time without skipping episodes. As a result, the gap between episodes was reduced from nearly a year to closer to six months. Through subsequent seasons and series, the gap has further reduced, with the current maintaining an average gap of 73 days. Distribution The English-language dub is broadcast in many countries, including , , , , , , and . Other languages The Pokémon anime has been dubbed to many languages. Most western countries use the English dub as the basis for their own dub, while some Asian countries use the original Japanese version instead. Some dubs leave English names and text untranslated. Other than English, the anime has been at least partially dubbed to , , n, , both , , , , , , , , both and , , , , , , , n, , n, , n, n, , , both ian and , , n, n, , , both n and , , , , , , , and ese. Related articles * List of English voice actors * List of international voice actors * Category:Anime it:Doppiaggio